Fracturing Reality
by seenonthemintscreen
Summary: "What makes me any less inferior than this innocent woman? Or do you plan on killing me too? Khan." Sherlock is finally able to settle back into his old life with his doctor at his side. But his safe return came with a price. One that took too much to pay. This story follows the change from the brilliant Sherlock into the ruthless Khan and how far he will go to keep his promises.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings found in the BBC television show Sherlock, nor the JJ. Abrams's Star Trek reboot Into Darkness. **

* * *

"Admit it," the detective said, his back against the wall in an effort to catch his breath, "You have missed this."

The man Sherlock addressed leaned against the wall beside the detective, his heart racing. "Which part? The almost dying bit or actually running the bastard down?"

Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly, "Both." The two flatmates errupted into breathy giggles.

"Well, you know you could have warned me that the bloody psychopath had a gun on him." John Watson said with a smile. Sherlock waved the comment off, "You came out alright didn't you?"

"Yes, no thanks to you."

Sherlock pushed off the wall and straightened his suit jacket, "I assure you John, you were perfectly safe. Now stop complaining."

The two smiled slightly at each other and after a short pause and breath restored, the companions began to climb the stairs to their shared flat. Once inside, they split with a content silence over a hard-won victory. John Watson made his way through the haphazardly placed stacks of case files to the cluttered desk they shared. He sat and pulled from a drawer his red laptop, his mind focused on converting his scattered thoughts into one coherent blog entry. Sherlock sat in his chair, eyes closed and fingers together, attempting to retreat into his own thoughts. The flat was entirely silent except for the occasional tapping of computer keys.

It had been almost six months since Sherlock's seemingly miraculous return from the grave. And after a few months that seemed to the detective to drag on for an eternity, life had begun to revert back to normal. And after being proclaimed dead for near to three years, the return to normality was in essence shorter than the consulting detective had initially expected. Of course the hardest part had been John's acceptance to why Sherlock had left him. Once the inital shock left the army doctor and a perfectly timed appearance of a terrorist threat in London was put down, the two once again became inseparable. Cases began to flow in at an alarmingly fast rate due to Sherlock's increased fame over the whole Moriarty issue, and periods of absolute boredom were few and far between. And Sherlock was glad for the continuity he had finally obtained. However, niether he nor John were prepared for the shredding of their fabric of reality. Nor did they ever suspect that it would come in the form of a sharp rap on the door to 221B Baker Street.

* * *

The knock brought John out of the creative process of writing up their latest adventure. He looked over to Sherlock, who did not even register the knock, and sighed. When another knock pierced through the silent flat John pulled himself up and went to answer the door.

"Hello-" John had began his normal greeting directed at clients but stopped once he recognized the woman who stood in front of him.

"Anthea? Great, what the hell does Mycroft want now?" The woman seemed to ignore him, her attention glued to the Blackberry phone in her hands. She looked up at John then settled her gaze on a disinterested Sherlock.

"I am to take you to his office," she directed at the younger Holmes brother. Sherlock sighed and directed a steely gaze on the late night visitor.

"Well you can tell my dear brother I am in no mood to entertain him tonight," the detective said resuming his disinterested composure.

"I was told to tell you that it's time to cash in. He wants the favor you promised him."

"Oh for God's sake, he couldn't just wait till morning." Sherlock said an irritable tone.

"Afraid not," Anthea said giving Sherlock an almost mocking look od sympathy, "There's a car outside waiting." And with that she turned and left, fingers erratically tapping her screen. John closed the door behind him utterly confused. He turned to find Sherlock slipping on his coat and scarf.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" John asked. Sherlock grabbed John's jacket and threw it to him.

"Just get your coat on and follow me." Sherlock said passing by John and outside into the crisp London air.

"For Christ's sake," John muttered shrugging into his jacket and following his flatmate outside.

* * *

A black government car stood parked outside, it's windows tinted black. Anthea stood on the sidewalk and looked up from her phone.

"Not him. Mycroft said only you Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock ignored her and opened the door for his companion. As John climbed into the car, Anthea smirked at the detective before climbing into the passenger seat. Sherlock followed suit and once the occupants were all inside the confines of the car, the driver pulled out into the night.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" John asked in a hushed voice. Sherlock sighed and appeared to be gathering his thoughts.

"John, you have to understand that going into hiding was extremely risky. Sometimes I found myself in a life threatening situation," Sherlock stoopped and contemplated before continuing with a smile, "Actually all the time. And even though I was able to get out alive in most cases, there were others where Mycroft saved my life." Sherlock frowned, "But that sort of act constitutes a price."

"Well, he's a rubbish big brother, saving your life in order to gain a profit."

Sherlocked laughed, "Yes he is isn't he?"

"So what is the price you have to pay?" John asked out of curiousity.

"Honestly I haven't a clue. He asked for one favor that I would agree to without question."

"And so now you have to uphold your end of the bargin," John said in understanding, "Wonder what he's gonna have you do?"

Sherlock gave a small smile and looked at John, "Leg work perhaps."

* * *

**Hello all! I hope you were intrigued by this first chapter and therefore tempted to stick with this story for a little while. Of course, it's only the first chapter. This story is meant to be my well thought out theory that connects BBC Sherlock and Into Darkness. Now some notes:**

**-I of course do not own anything from Sherlock or Into Darkness **

**-This story is set roughly in 2013 for the most part but towards the end it will follow Star Trek's timeline around 2258 to 2259 and follows the events leading up to those presented in the new Star Trek film as well as during and maybe a bit after.**

**-There will be no Mary Morstan in this story. I don't hate the character Mary, quite the opposite actually. But I couldn't think of a way to include her that wouldn't muddle up the storyline so she will unfortunately be left out.**

**Thank you, and don't forget to comment(especially if you find any mistakes)**

**seenonthemintscreen **


End file.
